The present invention relates to the field of electronic technology, and particularly relates to an information processing method and an electronic apparatus.
With the progressive development of science and technology, electronic technology has developed rapidly with electronic products becoming more and more diversified. People enjoy various kinds of convenience brought by this development, such as a comfortable life by using various kinds of these electronic products.
In the prior arts, the user can watch video by using a computer, a pad, or a smart phone. When watching a lengthy television drama, the user may want to fast-forward, for example, by operation of sliding rightwards or clicking a fast-forward button on a touch control screen.
However, the inventor of this application found that the above-described technology has the following technical problems in the procedure of implementing the technical solutions of the embodiments of this application:
In the prior arts, the process of fast-forward or fast-rewind to the video is in units of a period of time, for example one fast-forward is in units of 5 seconds. When the user clicks the fast-forward button, the video skips to a picture played 5 seconds later.
Therefore, when a multimedia file having a certain time length of playing is played in the prior arts, there is a technical problem that skip can only be carried out in fixed time lengths so that implementation mode is not optimized.